Magical Paperweight Snare
Magical Paperweight Snare — the trap was first mentioned in Touch the Dark. Introduction Roger Palmer's soul is trapped in a paperweight made into a magical snare. He was trapped by Tony Gallina. Back-Story Shortly before Roger Palmer and Cassie's Mom (Artemis) and their Buick were blown into a million pieces, Artemis had done something that had linked her soul to his. So when Pop’s spirit was captured in the magical snare Tony had devised, hers went along with it.Tempt the Stars, ch. 3, p. 36 Books Appears in * Touch the Dark — mentioned; actual item not yet known. * Tempt the Stars — Jonas and Cassie search Tony's Mansion for it. About Tony trapped Roger Palmer's spirit—which is linked to Artemis' spirit—in a Magical Snare that looks like a paperweight. Makers * Dark Mages hired by Tony. Description * Smallish bronze sphere encased in glass, which glowed faintly when touched.Tempt the Stars, ch. 2, p. 26 * It's the size of a golfball. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Other Details * Mircea hired the best—a mage from the Silver Circle—to break it, he could not. Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * The Silver Circle should have enough power to break the spell on the trap, they are stronger than the Dark—but they would not be willing. They might if the Pythia asked. Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * Tony is using it as a paperweight. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 * It was spelled—“You have to know... it’s there... or it isn’t.”''Tempt the Stars, ch. 2, p. 26 * According to Jonas Marsden, "''The spirit it contains is the only thing keeping the world’s protective barrier in place. To remove it would drop that protection, exactly as our enemy wants!”''Tempt the Stars, ch. 2, p. 26 Events in the Series ''This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark Cassie learns from Mircea that Tony trapped her father's spirit in a Magical Trap.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie tells Mac about her father's spirit being trapped in the snare, implying that is the reason she wants to find Tony in Faerie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Jonas Marsden and Cassie go back in time seeking the Paperweight Snare in Tony's Court (though cassie is really wanting to talk to Laura the ghost to get information that would help her find her mother.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1–2 But when they found it, he wouldn't take it out of the time stream because it could mess up the time stream would effect the timeline. And because: "The spirit it contains is the only thing keeping the world’s protective barrier in place. To remove it would drop that protection, exactly as our enemy wants!” Jonas only need to see it and to verify that Tony really had trapped Roger's spirit inside—Tony could have lied to Cassie to torment her.Tempt the Stars, ch. 2, p. 26 Associated Characters, Places, etc. * Roger Palmer, aka Ragmar * Elizabeth O'Donnell, aka Artemis * Tony * Tony's Court * Faerie Quotes : "...most people would agree that having one’s father killed by a vampire mob boss was kind of unlikely. And that having the soul of said father end up trapped in an enchanted paperweight, because the vampire was an a**hole who wanted to gloat over his former servant for as long as possible, was just plain silly. Add in the fact that the fate of the world might now hinge on that paperweight and the spirit it held and the whole thing edged into the ludicrous. And if the magical community managed to lose said all-important paperweight, because said bastard of a vampire ran off to Faerie with it . . . well. I don’t even know if they have a word for that." — Cassie''Tempt the Stars'', ch. 1, p. 7 Book References See Also * * Category:Magical Objects Category:Tony's Court